Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog appeared in Epic Game Battles of the 4 Dragons 1, Epic Rap Battles of Four4 12, Crazy Rap Battles 1, and Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation 8. He battled Banjo the Bear and Kazooie the Breegull in all three alongside Tails. He also appeared in Epic XRDL Rap Battles of History , battling against Usain Bolt. Information on the Rapper Sonic the Hedgehog is a title character and the protagonist of the'' Sonic the Hedgehog video game series released by Sega, as well as in numerous spin-off comics, animated series and an OVA (Oridinal video animation). The first game was released on June 23, 1991, to provide Sega with a mascot to rival Nintendo's flagship character Mario. Since then, Sonic has become one of the world's best-known video game characters, with his series having sold more than 80 million copies. In 2005, Sonic was one of the first game character inductees into the Walk of Game, alongside Mario and Link. Lyrics EGBot4D/ERBoF4 Sorry, I was just grabbing some money, Now I'm here to kick your sorry ass, sonny. I think Kazooie here should be partners with someone else, Maybe Dr. Eggman would work more, then I'd steal Banjo's pelt. Your games are ridiculous, Mumbo Jumbo? Good lord... Where were you in the Olympics? Right, you've never been restored, I could beat you even without the Tornado, You take pride in fucking Klungo, no? Shut your fat faces right now, dingpot! I'd rather be playing Minecraft and gather ingots, I think I've owned you enough, you breegull, Maybe I'll see you later, playing in my sequel. ERBoP '''Verse 1' Sonic: Hey, Tails, how many games do these guys have? Tails: 5. Sonic: 1/8 of ours? Their series must be bad! Tails: Fact is, they haven't had a game since 2008. Sonic: Better make another one before it's too late. Tails: We're known worldwide! Sonic: For generations! Tails: You're pushed to the side! Sonic: While we're on an Olympic vacation! Tails: I think it's about time to let these guys rap. Sonic: I'm sure they won't be good. Both: Since all their games are crap! Verse 2 Tails: We'll outrap you so easy, you'll be stunned! Sonic: How about we race you to that mountain over there? Done! Tails: People have forgotten about you since 2011! Sonic: We've been here for 22 years, where have you been? Tails: We don't even need Chaos Emeralds to defeat you, Sonic: Dude, you'll be seeing Sonic Colors when we Unleash, Both: And we're through. Epic XRDL Rap Battles of History You know why I'll beat you, 'cuz I run forward and backwards! The one thing that I can’t count, is the number of my awards! Suck it bitch I can run faster than 3,000 km per hour, You’re a sweaty black man you really need a shower! I’m making gaming awesome since 1991! You want to race 3 miles? Whoop, I’m done! Run as fast as you can with your stomach full of nuggets, While I'm getting my bullets between your mom's bruckets! Epic rap battles of ultimate: Okay, prepare to be hit by my own speed! Get ready, Mario! your about to get creamed! I'm an sega sensation! all across the nations! Once you fight this sonic explosion, you better be prayin'! Time for this little crap to go back to hell! Nintendo vs Sega, who wins? i'll tell! You lost immediately,No way to beat me! I'ma kill ya'! Now call me .exe! You beat king koopa, but he keeps coming back! Get ready, cause this shell is about to go crack! Trivia *Sonic was indirectly referred to in Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation 1 when Twilight Sparkle said "Mr. Speedy, the knucklehead, the yellow nerd, and the bat-whore!" as "Mr. Speedy". Category:Rapper Category:Male Category:Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation Category:Epic Game Battles Of The 4 Dragons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation 8 Category:Epic Game Battles of the 4 Dragons 1